


Roommate Wanted

by bridgesexualmutantspawn



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Foulmouthed Charles, Hitman Charles, M/M, Other, Roommates, Sleepy Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgesexualmutantspawn/pseuds/bridgesexualmutantspawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is moving to a new city to work at Stark Industries and goes to meet his new potential roommate. Adorable-ness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This series and universe is inspired by [this post ](http://bridgesexualmutantspawn.tumblr.com/post/114122921675/ikeracity-theletteraesc-telepathic-hitman-au) on Tumblr. More stories to come.

Erik frowns and checks his watch, then knocks loudly on the large wooden door again. He was sure he had the time and date right. He was just raising his hand to knock again, much harder this time, when he hears some shuffling noises, a heavy thump, and a muffled “Ah, fuck!” from the other side of the door. He lowers his hand and raises an eyebrow as the door is thrown open to reveal a very sleepy looking young man (maybe in his early to mid-twenties?) in a crumpled tee-shirt and boxer shorts, who's grumbling to himself and rubbing the side of his thigh with a pained expression.

 

“Uh… are you all right?” he asks mildly.

 

The man blinks his incredibly blue eyes owlishly, as if trying to figure out what he's doing out of bed, and who this stranger on his doorstep was supposed to be. “Uh, yeah. Just walked into the bloody hall table again. Most awkwardly placed piece of shit but apparently it’s an antique…” he trails off. “Um, can I help you?”

 

“I’m here about a roommate position? I spoke to a… Charles?... on the phone a couple of days ago.” Erik offers by way of explanation of his presence.

 

“Oh…” He looks pained for a moment, as though trying to remember, then realisation dawns on his face. “Oh! Shit, that’s today! I’m so sorry, I um…” He runs a distressed hand through his sleep-ruffled hair, somehow managing to make it stick up even more haphazardly. “I’m not a morning…” he glances up at the sky, “…afternoon?... person. I, um…”

 

Erik watches this bumbling mess of a creature flail about for a moment with amusement before deciding to rescue the situation. “I’m Erik.” He says, holding out his hand in greeting, but unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

“Charles.” The young man flushes and shakes his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you. I can come back later if this is a bad time for you?” He asks gently.

 

“No! No, that’s um… that’s fine. Come in and I’ll just go and um… put on some pants…” he mumbles, flushing all the way to his ears. The corners of Erik’s mouth quirk in amusement. “Sure.” He says, heading into a room with a large, brown sofa. “I’ll just wait in here.”

 

“Won’t be a minute!” Charles calls, dashing down the hall. 

 

***

 

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ Charles’ mind was shouting at him. How could he have forgotten he’d arranged to meet his potential roommate, who was apparently unfairly tall and muscular, had a sexy-as-fuck voice, and was now sitting with his probably perfectly sculpted arse on that hideous sofa that Raven had insisted he needed? He must have surely set himself an alarm, he thinks as he pulls on some semi-clean jeans and shrugs off his sleep shirt in favour of one that hadn’t been sitting in a crumpled heap on his floor recently. He checks his phone and realises, with a flash of betrayal, that it iss well and truly dead and remembers vaguely that he hadn’t been able to find the charger this morning in the mess of shit that littered the floor of his room. He sighs in frustration, rubbing his temples. He takes a couple of deep breaths and heads into the living room, where he is met with the tall, handsome Erik petting a completely comatose grey cat which has somehow managed to get comfy and fall into a coma while Charles had been getting dressed.

 

“I see you’ve met Hercules.” He says as he hurries back into the room. “Tea?”

 

Erik glances up. “I’m more of a coffee person.” He says, with a shrug. “Does he always sleep like this?” Erik gestures to the way Hercules is lying spread-eagled on his back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 

Charles huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, don’t worry. He’s not dead or anything. Er, I don’t think I have any coffee…” Figures that the godly creature on his sofa was into _coffee_. Well, everyone has their flaws…

 

“Water’s fine.” Erik says, ruffling the fur on the oblivious cat’s belly. Charles obliges, setting down two glasses of water on the coffee table and pulling up a wooden chair to sit opposite the (gorgeous) man on his sofa.

 

“Right, um. Let’s try this again, shall we?” Charles begins. Erik looks up to nod, then seems to pause when he notices Charles’ shirt. Charles looks down too and freezes, then closes his eyes in a pained expression, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was the shirt he’d picked up a month or so ago at the bar he’d gone to with Raven and a group of her friends, and across the front, written in rainbow lettering, it clearly says LUIGI’S GAY BAR.

 

“God.” He groans. _Why_ had he picked up -that- shirt? “I just… Excuse me while I go drown myself.” He makes a motion to stand and leave, but Erik just snorts and says, “It’s fine. I just thought it was an interesting choice.”

 

Charles sighs and slumps back into his chair. “The shirt, or the bar?” he mutters, then covers his mouth in horror. Erik raises his eyebrows, yet again, lips unable to keep from twitching up in amusement. “The shirt.” He deadpans. They just stare at each other in silence for a moment, before Charles cracks and suddenly they’re both laughing, unable to stop the hysterics. Hercules jumps up in confusion and leaps off Erik’s lap, slinking away into the hall. Erik clutches his stomach and gasps, “What have you put in the water?”

 

Charles giggles and shakes his head, “Neither of us have even drunk any of it!” After a moment or so, their laughter subsides and Charles looks up and just says with a grin, “I can’t believe I’ve messed this up so badly.”

 

Erik waves a hand, “Don’t worry about it. I haven’t laughed like that in ages.”

 

Charles pulls himself back together, and tries to steer this conversation _somewhere_ near the right track. “So anyway, I’m just looking for a roommate, partly to look after Hercules in the evenings since I work night shifts, and partly because I need the company and an incentive to keep this place… tidier.” He grins as he looks around at the mess of _things_ everywhere.

 

“Well that suits me fine. I just moved up to start my new job at Stark Industries tomorrow, so I’ll be needing a place to stay long-term.” Erik states.

 

“Oh, you’re at Stark? You must be bloody bright! You an engineer?” Charles asks, his blue eyes, going large and round.

 

“Yeah, mechatronics. I’m good with metal.” He shrugs. Charles nods in awe. Life was perfectly unfair when it could just hand him a man who was both handsome _and_ a genius. “What do you do, Charles?”

 

Well, crap. “Oh, um… security.” Sorta. Erik looks surprised.

 

“Wow, I thought you had to be, like, 6’4” or something to be a security guard. You must be made of tough stuff.” He looks genuinely impressed and it makes Charles feel a bit fuzzy…

 

“I’m not a bouncer or anything.” Charles looks amused. “I’m just um, pretty perceptive I guess. Good at spotting trouble before it happens.” Charles doesn’t quite meet his eyes as he says this, but Erik doesn’t push the issue.

 

“Well, I’m not surprised you’re so out of it if you’re meant to be sleeping now. I should let you get back to it.”

 

Charles looks up. “Oh, thanks, but I’m up now. I’d rather not fall asleep again or I’m afraid I’d miss my shift… I really need to find my phone charger… damn alarm isn’t much use if it doesn’t go off.” He looks around distractedly in the vague hope that his charger will miraculously appear from thin air.

 

Erik blinks, then reaches down behind the couch and pulls up a white cable. “This charger?”

 

Charles’ eyes widen. “Yes! How’d you know it was there?” Oh _Gods_ , he was good at finding stuff too? Was there no limit to this man’s perfection? (Barring the lack of appreciation for a nice cup of tea, of course.)

 

“Your cat was playing with it.” Erik lies. Charles pauses in thought as he feels the lie hang in his mind but carefully keeps his expression intact. Interesting.

 

“Oh, well thanks!” He says enthusiastically. It really is good that he found that, after all. He’d hate to miss a shift again… “So, when are you moving in?” He asks with a grin. _Please say now… please say now…_

 

“I take it I meet your standards then?” Erik asks with a smile, clearly pleased he didn’t have to try and find alternative accommodation tonight.

 

 _After you, no one will ever meet my standards, I’m afraid…_ Charles thinks. He simply gives Erik a look that tells him the answer is obvious.

 

“I can move in today, if that’s okay?” He says. And _oh goodness, I really hope I wasn’t projecting that he should stay tonight…_

“I’ve got all my stuff in the car, and I’m working tomorrow, so that would be convenient for me if it’s possible?”

 

“Of course, I’ll just show you your room!” Charles beams, and leads him down the hallway. “Sorry about all the mess…” If he was wanting to impress his perfect roommate, he figured he might actually manage to get this place half way tidy. Surprisingly, Charles found himself excited at the thought of the imminent challenge.


End file.
